Love Notes
by Sakura Avalone
Summary: [OOC[last chapter up] could a love note change Eriol and Tomoyo's life?
1. Default Chapter

Love Notes

By: Sakura Avalone

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.**

"Hey Tomoyo! Wait up!" a certain blue-eyed man called after Tomoyo.

"Uh...yes? Morihiko san? Is there anything you need? Because I believe that class is over and my job as a class head is over?" the amethyst-eyed beauty answered back quite sternly.

"Erm, it's not about class stuff/s... it's about the most important part of our body... the heart." Morihiko stated.

"Biology huh?"

"Tomoyo, please listen..." he pleaded her.

"Well, do I have a choice? Okay then, do continue please," Tomoyo said with a hint of boredom.

"You know about those love notes you receive daily? And the red roses stuffed inside your shoe locker? It's me. I'm the one who sent it." Morihiko said, now blushing ten shades of red.

"So, you mean to say, you're the master mind behind all those things?"

"Yes."

"I see... I'm sorry but I'm not interested in you." Tomoyo said without hesitation.

"But why? Can you please at least give me a valid reason?"

"Because... because I like someone else, and I'm waiting for that someone else to make the move."

"Do I know him?"

"I-I guess so..." Tomoyo said, her cheeks turning pinkish.

"But does he like you?"

"Mr. Morihiko, I believe that you shouldn't meddle with my personal affairs, if you mind please?"

"Such a lucky guy..." Morihiko couldn't help but blurt that statement out.

TOMOYO'S BEDROOM

PHONE CONVERSATION

"Hello? Eriol! Why didn't you fetch me today at my classroom? Did you know that Morihiko confessed already?"

"What did he told you?"

"Oh, the usual stuff, he likes me and etcetera."

"Really? And what did you tell him?"

"I said that I don't like him..."

"Ouch. You really know how to make a man cry. You're so mean Tomoyo chan!"

"Nu-uh! You're meaner! You break girls' hearts! You broke Lily's, Diane's, Kimberly's, Ella's and..."

"Change topic please!"

"But..."

"No buts, anyways, how did Morihiko react when you told him that you don't like him?"

"Well, he just said that I should give him a valid reason for turning him down."

"What reason did you give him?"

"...that I'm waiting for that someone else to make the move."

"You like someone?!!"

"Hello?!! I don't like anyone right now... it's just an alibi... well, Eriol I'll talk to you tomorrow okay? I have some things to do."

"Okay, bye."

END OF CONVERSATION

---------------------------------

SCHOOL

CLASSROOM (NOT YET CLASS TIME)

"Hey Tomoyo! What's up?" Eriol greeted her cheerfully, as he sat next to her.

"Oh, hey! I have so much to tell you today!" Tomoyo said blissfully.

"About what?" he said curiously.

"Change the _what _to _who_... its about Morihiko!" She said giggling.

"M-Morihiko?!!"

"Yup! You know what, he sent me a letter, which was jammed in my locker by the way. It goes like this:

_I'll support you on your decision, but it doesn't mean that I'll stop loving you, because that will never ever happen... I'll love 'til my last breath..._

_Loving you,_

_Morihiko_

"Isn't that sweet?" Tomoyo said.

"You call that sweet?! I call that lame-o!" Eriol said

"Hmph! You don't have any wee bit of sense of romance flowing in your body!"

IN THE MIDDLE OF LECTURE TIME

"Psst! Hey Eriol! What are you writing?" Tomoyo whispered silently to Eriol, careful not to get caught by the sensei.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he said.

"I said what are you writing?!" And then Tomoyo pointed at Eriol's desk. When Eriol saw what Tomoyo was pointing, he quickly hid it out of Tomoyo's sight.

"Hmm...? Now that your "paper work" seem so..._ private_, I'm even **_more_** curious now." She said grinning.

"It's none of your business, Tomoyo!"

"Let me guess... it's some sort of ehem _love note_! Am I right, Mr. Hiiragizawa?"

"L-love note you say?! I don't write love notes! Me? Eriol? Writes a love note? So impossible!" Eriol said trying to hide his reddish cheeks away from Tomoyo.

"Yeah, right! You can hide the love note all you want, but sooner or later I'll find out what it is..." she said, still grinning.

"I told you it's not a love note!" he told her hissing.

"Eriol is guil-ty! Eriol is guil-ty!" Tomoyo said in a singsong kind of voice.

"Whatever!"

END OF CLASS, START OF LUNCH BREAK

"Eriol, are you mad at me for teasing you during class?" she ask him.

"Whatever."

"Eriol! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to tease you! I mean, I only teased you because I was bored!"

My Message: hello! I hope you like this fic of mine... anyways, this fic will be a two part fic... I'm sorry if this fic's start is not so romantic, but I swear the second part will. Anyways, please review! Flames are also welcome too!


	2. ch 2

Love Notes

By: Sakura Avalone

**Disclaimers: I don't CCS.**

PREVIOUSLY:

"Eriol! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to tease you! I mean, I only teased you because I was bored!"

----------------------------

"Really?!" Eriol told Tomoyo.

"Come on Eriol, I know you're gonna forgive me…" giving him her famous "puppy eyes".

"Do I have a choice?!" he said.

"Yay!! I knew my technique would work!" Tomoyo beamed at Eriol.

"What technique?" Eriol asked Tomoyo, dumb founded.

"Well… never mind! At least we're friends again!" she said smiling at him.

THE NEXT DAY:

"hey Eriol, wait up!"

"Ok."

"So, what's up Eriol?"

"Not much, Syaoran."

"Not much my foot! How's the love letter going on? Did you finish it already?" Syaoran said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Can you _please _put your voice down?! Someone might hear it!" Eriol said hissing.

"Ok! Ok!"

"So, I finished writing the letter last night, but I don't know if I'm ready to give the letter to her."

"Do you want me to give it to her?"

"No. I'd like to give it to her personally… but the problem is, how am I gonna give the letter to her?"

"I think your dilemma has been answered.." Syaoran said

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Look behind you.."

When Eriol turned around; there is Tomoyo. Standing gorgeously.

"Wish ya good luck, pal!" Syaoran said, waving goodbye to Eriol.

"Hi Eriol!" she said smiling.

"Uh.. hey!" Eriol said.

"Is anything wrong? You kinda look… pale?"

"Uh, no! Nothing's wrong!"

"So, what did you and Syaoran talked about?"

"Nothing much… well, gotta go now!" he said rushing off.

"Oh, ok. Bye! Hey Eriol! You dropped something!"

_'oh well, I might as well give it to him later. Since he's on a rush and everything.'_ She thought.

'_Wonder what's inside the envelope..? it won't hurt if I take a peek… just a tiny peek…'_

Tomoyo couldn't believe what she had read, so she decided to go to Sakura's classroom.

"Sakura!"

"Hey Tomoyo! What's up?" Sakura said in her usual genki self.

"This is what's up!" Tomoyo said handing Sakura the envelope.

"ok… have you read the letter inside?"

"Yes! And you have to read it too!"

"Why? Is it about me?" She asked, while opening the envelope.

"No, but I need you to explain all the stuff that's written inside!"

"Ok, I'll read it."

'_I don't know what you've got that makes me crazy for you._

_I know that best things are for free every time I look at you._

_I've been keeping my feelings for you for as long as I can remember._

_If I can reach the stars, pull one down for you,_

_Shine it on my heart so you could see the truth_

_That this love I have inside is everything it seems._

_I just want to know of you feel the same way toward me, Tomoyo._

_-Eriol'_

"It's so sweet Tomoyo!"

"What?!"

"I said the love letter is so sweet! I hope that Syaoran would write me a love letter too…" Sakura said, "dreamy" eyes.

"But you see, Eriol is my best friend! It's not possible that he loves me! I mean come on! We're best friends! Best friends!"

"Tomoyo! Calm down! Don't you know, you have to be best friends first, before you can both be lovers?" She said giggling a bit.

"But…"

"And you know what?! I remember that you love Eriol too..!" she said grinning.

"What are you talking about?!" she said, blushing a bit.

"Let me refresh your memory. I think it was our 9th period, and we were passing notes, and you mention something about Eriol, so handsome, you love him…? Oh! Now I remember! The sentence that you wrote goes like this: E-"

"Okay, okay! I remember! But you see, I didn't expect that he loves me too!"

"I think it's a match made in heaven! You better talk to Eriol! And besides, you both look cute together! As a couple, I mean."

----------------------------

"Eriol!"

"Uh, yes Tomoyo?"

"I've read the letter."

"l-letter?"

"Yes, _the letter_."

"h-how? When?"

"the letter fell out of your book. And I'd like to tell you about the 'feelings' part…"

"oh… y-you really don't need to tell me your feelings.. I know that you love someone else. I mean, I only wrote it because I want to tell you how much I love." he said blushing ten shades of red.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about me loving someone else. All I know is that I love this certain man, who happens to standing right in front of me." Tomoyo said taking a step near to Eriol

"… I…" Eriol was so happy that he was speechless.

So they both ended the day with a kiss, and walking hand in hand. Showing the whole world their love for each other. Starting a whole new chapter in their book together, as a couple.

E N D

My message: hello! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, because of school and stuffs… anyways, hope you review and write down on what you think of the story's ending. I'm sorry that I wrote this chapter badly. Please review!

PS: thank to those who reviewed on chapter 1. I'm so sorry if I disappointed you on the ending.


End file.
